


New Extremes

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond - Retired Storyline [7]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy's Nightmares - A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: A young, naive Novel finds his new mentor is truly an inescapable Demon.





	New Extremes

He had failed. 

Novel stared at the looming black of Krueger's back, his heart crawling into his throat. It was only a week beneath the Demon's teachings, yet Novel knew enough to feel fear gripping his stomach. Up to this point, he had never pushed Freddy. Up to this point, he had never truly been tested. 

He was supposed to draw the Dream Warriors to Freddy one at a time. Novel had panicked at the thought. Bring fellow kids to be murdered? It was natural that Novel had mentally revolted against the idea. But Freddy wanted to teach him, to strengthen his powers. He could only do that with souls. Novel had agreed, yet he had lacked the cruelty required for it. 

Leading Joey down the boiler room was easy enough, since the boy was a selective mute and quick to trust. But Novel looked into the other boy's eyes as Freddy closed in and he could not do it. He had slapped Joey so hard that the other woke up, leaving an enraged Krueger alone with him in the boiler room. 

At first, when Freddy had turned away, his anger evident in the stiffness of his shoulders, it had been a relief. Novel had expected him to walk away and let it be. Instead, Freddy lingered. Novel swallowed, not daring to speak. He slowly rose from the pipes he and Joey had huddled by, wondering if he couldn't wake himself up. He glanced at the steaming pipes, reaching toward the hot metal. 

"Novel", Krueger snapped, making the boy jerk his arm back. Novel looked up, trying to smile. Freddy had turned toward him, his golden gaze filled with loathing. "I-I can't", Novel stammered out as he stared at the Demonic Entity, his lip drawing in to be gnawed on. "I can't do this, okay? I can't! They're innocent! They don't deserve this!"

Freddy was quick to lash out, his fist hitting Novel square in the jaw. Novel stumbled back into the pipes, but they promised no relief from the dream as they singed his skin. "**_You don't have a choice in this anymor__e__!_**" Freddy snarled as he shoved Novel harder into the pipes. 

Novel arched his back, trying to escape the agony in his back as he screamed. His sore jaw throbbed with the need to cry out. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to focus enough to gather his strength. The burning of his flesh through his shirt distracted his mind too strongly. What little logic that managed to run through his mind merely wondered if Freddy's burns had felt this way at the start. 

Clawed hand wrapped around his throat and Novel stopped thinking all together. He was hoisted off the pipes, his hands clawing weakly at the wrist that held him while tears of relief poured down his cheeks. Burnt hand joined, tightening around Novel's throat until he could feel nothing but the throbbing in his head. Words were lost. Claws dug into pale skin, blood sliding down his back.

Novel gulped weakly, beating his fist against the arms that held him. His face pulsed with heat. He was vaguely aware of something wet dripping from his nostril. He was positive Freddy would break his neck before he could be permitted to suffocate. His legs swung, the sensation so detached that Novel was almost sure they had to be legs belonging to someone else. 

Contact was made, though Novel knew not where. He was dropped, his hip hitting the concrete first. He gasped for air, trying to wipe tears and blood from his face. He only succeeded in smearing both. Freddy shook his head, slowly rolling his jaw. Novel barely had time to look up before his braid was grabbed.

Novel shrieked as he was dragged along the ground, his hands groping for anything to stop himself. He clawed at the concrete until he was dragged to the metal, hole-filled ground deeper in the boiler room. His fingers hooked and gripped for the floor until Freddy kicked his shoulder, his boot lacking any mercy. Novel's arm went limp as he screamed again. 

When his hair was finally released, Novel grasped at it to be sure he had not been scalped. The reprieve lasted a heartbeat before Freddy was on him, his boot coming straight down into Novel's stomach. Novel curled up, rolling onto his side. That did not deter the Demon. He continued to stomp, his force stronger than Novel expected. Novel's screams continued with each drop of boot, his body jerking violently as he dared to throw his arm between the Demon and his ribs. 

There was nothing to stop the agony of his bone giving way. Novel screamed again, the sound muddled with his sobs as Freddy finally stepped back. Satisfied with the broken bone, Krueger crouched down beside the blubbering, bleeding boy. 

"You _belong_ to me now", Freddy stated, clawed hand on his knee. Burnt hand reached for Novel's face, turning it toward him. "You can't escape me, Novel. You're too weak. _Too pathetic_. You can't even wake up when you're near death. That's because you're **mine**. Your life and death are **mine**. Do you understand?"

Novel stared in sickened horror at the golden eyes he had once admired. He trembled with his pain and sobbing, soft browns locked on the twisted smile Freddy wore. Freddy was right. He couldn't wake up. He needed his power and couldn't conjure it to save his life. He was utterly useless. How could he resist a Demon? 

"I-I'm sorry", Novel whispered weakly. Freddy shushed him gently, stroking his cheek. "I know", Krueger purred, "I know. But you won't cross me again, now will you?" Novel shook his head. "That's a good bitch", Freddy said softly. He snickered, "_My_ Little Bitch."

"Yours", Novel agreed shakingly, his eyes slipping shut as Freddy released him to the waking world. 


End file.
